The Relinquished Ones
by theoneandonlyarrow
Summary: Finally, the bad guys get their own story! The Rowe brothers are back, and they have a new brother. Now, for the first time, the Charmed Ones have a real enemy. Do they have what it takes to defeat their Warlock counterparts? Chalk one up for evil!
1. Chapter 1

The Relinquished Ones

The Relinquished Ones

Chapter One

Darkness spread across San Francisco as the sun set. A pair of dark eyes watched a house that was quickly becoming enshrouded by the ever enclosing darkness. The house was famous to mortals and demons alike. This house, 1329 Prescott Street, had been the site of an explosion. This house, the Halliwell Manor, was the home of the Charmed Ones.

Or, at least, one of them. The other two had moved out with their husbands. That meant that, if Jack Rowe was quick, he could accomplish his task.

The sisters had put up spells; without breaking them, he couldn't orb in. But the defenses would come down when Paige orbed in, and he'd be able to orb out. At least, that was the plan…

Jack made his way to the door, knocking fervently. Leo came to the door. Jack resisted the urge to swear. Leo looked at Jack inquisitively. "Uh, hello?"

Jack improvised, his dark eyes meeting Leo's, and he ran a hand through his dark hair as though he were nervous. "Um, is there a Piper Halliwell home?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, sure. Come on in, I'll go get her."

Stepping inside, Jack was immediately able to sense two whitelighters, or rather two half-whitelighters: Piper and Leo's two sons. He watched as Leo turned around, his back now towards the dark young man, and Jack grinned. Wisps of smoke encircled his hand and formed into the shape of a crossbow, and he raised it up into the air, already loaded. With quick aim, Jack shot Leo in the back. It wasn't a death shot, just enough to take him down. Leo let out a cry as he went down. Jack quickly reloaded his crossbow and went into the next room.

Here were the two young whitelighters. Immediately, a shield of light formed around the older one, and the younger one started to cry. Piper's voice came from the kitchen. "Wyatt, leave your brother alone!"

Jack fired a bolt at the younger boy; Wyatt was famous for his shield, and Jack didn't even bother to try. Again, the bolt landed in a non-deadly area, but the poison would do wonders on the boy… it might be worth it, even.

Reloading again, Jack moved into the kitchen. Piper had her back to him, cooking. Jack leveled the crossbow at her. "Boo."

Piper whirled around. "How did you get in my house?!" She threw her hands out, and Jack exploded into black orbs, but he quickly reformed, minus a crossbow. Piper gaped for a moment, then tried again, with the same results. A new crossbow quickly formed in Jack's hands, already loaded, and Piper's face contorted in fear. "Paige!!"

Jack fired the bolt at Piper, landing a hit in her stomach. Not a single shot had been desirous to kill. That wasn't his job here. He was here for… other reasons. As soon as he saw the white light beginning to materialize, Jack dissolved into dark orbs and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The dark orbs coalesced into the young man again outside of an apartment building. Inside one of the apartments was Phoebe Halliwell and her husband, a cupid. Jack's dark eyes glinted as his two brothers came up beside him.

"Did you do it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got 'em good."

Paul laughed. "Great. Now we just have to go after this one." The three brothers all nodded in agreement. There was a popping sound, followed by another, and Jack's form dissolved once again into dark orbs.

Inside the apartment, the two warlocks, Paul and Greg, had appeared with another pair of pops. Phoebe and her husband, Coop, were watching TV. As Jack orbed in, he looked at his brothers. They nodded. This was one of the sisters they wanted their revenge on; they were in the right place.

Suddenly, Phoebe gasped and froze, and the cupid turned slightly towards her, about to speak, when he noticed the three brothers.

"Who are you three, and how did you get in here?"

Paul chuckled. "Oh, I think you know how we got in here, cupid. We'll just take our revenge and go, if you don't mind."

The cupid shook his head, and suddenly he and Phoebe had faded out of existence in a very bright shade of pink.

Jack sighed. "Nice going, Paul. Now they're back at the Manor, and we have no way in."

Paul shook his head. "No, this is perfect… they'll come after us. Of course, we missed our chance to lessen their numbers, but we can still beat them! We're the Rowe Coven! No one can defeat us! They call themselves the Charmed Ones… well, we are the Relinquished Ones. They will crumble before us. They-"

Jack sighed. "Oh, can it. You ever heard of anyone who has actually beaten them? No. You know why? Because they did what you're doing and got too cocky. Don't keep telling yourself you'll be the first one to beat them, or you'll die next. Just trust in the power granted to us by Dad, and we'll be fine. Now would you shut up already?"

The two older brothers were stunned. How could their youngest brother, whom they had shunned for so long, find it in him to tell them off like that? And how did he know so much about that?

Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to put up with this. He'd left arrows behind. They could use those to scry for him. He, personally, did not want to die today. "Well, I don't know about you two lugs, but I'm going to go write a spell to vanquish Charmed Ones. You chuckleheads coming?" And Jack broke into dark orbs and disappeared. The brothers sighed, looked at each other, and started to talk quietly.

"How did he get so mouthy?" Paul asked.

"I don't know… maybe his mother taught him?" Greg replied, after a moment.

"Whatever it is, we've got to take care of it, fast. This independent streak could get us killed."

"He does have a point, though… we can't get too cocky. That's the mistake too many demons have made with these witches. Damn… I wish Brendan was still one of us. Oh well. We'll have to do without him." There was another popping sound, and the two of them vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Jack sat at a coffee table in a small living room, sparsely furnished, with a notebook in his lap and a pen in his hand. Abstract words had been placed on the paper, but nothing yet had made any sense.

"Hmmm… these witches will lose… no. These witches will die… nope. Damn… this is harder than I thought." The two voices in the other room talking with a good volume didn't help matters much. "If only they'd pull their heads out of their asses and see what they were doing…" Jack sighed and went back to work.

Meanwhile, in the Halliwell Manor, three sisters stood around in the parlor area, talking. "You said you had a vision, Phoebe? What was it?" Piper asked.

"We were… we were being attacked by…" Phoebe hesitated. She was sure of what she'd seen, but she wasn't sure how it was possible. "You remember those two warlocks, the ones who had the brother who became a priest?"

Piper reeled back a moment. "Yeah… Prue kinda had a thing going for him, didn't she?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. They were the ones who attacked us, but they had another one with them, a Darklighter."

Piper and Paige froze, and Paige was the first to speak. "There was a Darklighter attacking earlier, wasn't there?"

Piper caught her wind again, and shook her head. "That's not possible. They can't… they just can't!"

Paige was slightly confused. "They can't what?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Don't worry about it… all that matters is that we take care of them quickly."

Paige nodded. "Right. Let's go check the Book of Shadows."

The sisters agreed and headed upstairs.

Jack Rowe grinned, putting a dot at the end of his last line on the page. "Perfect." The page read, now that he was done: _In this time of darkest need, we call upon the force of three. Witches, Charmed Ones, we now commend to meet their final, unfortunate end._

Jack stood up, ripping the page from his notebook and half-crumpling it in the process. Holding it up, he rushed into the next room where his brothers held their discussion. They looked at him, and he nodded. "It's done."

Paul looked surprised. "Took you long enough."

Greg snatched it from his hands. "Let me see that." After reading it over, Greg's face twitched into an almost pleasant look for half a second. "Not bad. This could work." He offered the page to Paul, and Paul read it.

"Well, it's the best we've got right now, and I don't feel like writing one myself, so we'll go with it."

Jack just shook his head and walked out of the room. Why couldn't they just tell him that he had done a good job?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

Chapter Four

In the attic of the Halliwell Manor, Paige had taken a crossbow bolt and started scrying with it. Phoebe was downstairs, writing a spell, and Piper was in the kitchen, making the strongest vanquishing potion she could, just in case.

Back in the Rowe brothers' small house, however, the three warlocks were lounging around. They knew that it would only be a matter of time, and they were ready.

While Paul and Greg celebrated, Jack sat in the living room, on the couch, staring moodily into thin air. The only reason the two brothers had come to him was because they had become so desperate to overcome the Halliwells' Power of Three with their own. Brendan, who had had a human mother, had given up his powers by becoming a priest. After several years of stewing in their juices, the two remaining warlocks finally turned to their kid brother, the half-darklighter that had never shown any warlock powers.

After talking with him, they had said that, if he joined his power with theirs, he would get an equal share in their conquest. Jack didn't much care. He only did this because they were his brothers. He _had_ started to develop warlock powers, but they didn't show until after he had been shunned by his family. His brothers knew he could cast spells; they had found him in the middle of one. But they didn't know yet about his other power… And then, of course, there was the energy ball power he'd stolen with his athame.

Jack sighed. He didn't much care what this was about. He was the newcomer, and it wasn't really his problem. He had to carry his weight, though, or his brothers would just end up dead. _That _was why he was there.

Jack felt a chill in his bones. Something was up. It was shortly after that that he could sense a whitelighter, mid-orb, coming from the direction of the manor.

Jack stood. "They're here!!" he yelled.

Paul and Greg Rowe came into the room, watching as the three sisters orbed in. Piper threw her hands up, and the three brothers each threw up a hand. There was a flash, and blue shields appeared in front of each of the brothers, protecting them from the eldest Halliwell's magic.

Paul sent a flow of bluish energy at the three sisters, sending them flying backwards a little ways. The three brothers gathered together behind Jack's piece of notebook paper. Together, they began to chant. "In this time of darkest need-"

The sisters looked at each other. "_They're_ vanquishing _us??_" With that, Paige grabbed her sisters' wrists and the three Charmed Ones orbed out.

Jack cursed. "Damnit… They're gone!! We need to trap them next time, so they can't escape."

Paul nodded. "Jack's right, Greg."

Greg growled. "Yeah, I know it…"

The three of them went into the other room, where a leather-bound book sat on a table. They began to look through the books aged pages…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two

Chapter Five

"So how did those two come back? We watched them die!" Piper mused in frustration.

"Maybe they did what Cole did, found a way out?" Paige suggested.

Piper sighed. "Maybe… but that would mean vanquishing them would be useless."

Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Honestly, we didn't see them die… we saw them disappear. There was no screaming and hellfire… did they even die?"

The sisters blinked. That was a good question. _Did_ they die? There was no way to be certain…

The Rowe brothers had set up their trap. It consisted of a series of symbols drawn on the ground. Any creature with magic would be entrapped by it, as would demons. The trap would also mute their powers until they were released. In other words, it would be easy pickings to kill them…

Paul and Greg nodded at Jack. He sighed, wisps of black smoke forming into the shape of a crossbow in his hands. "I'm going, I'm going, I'm going…" He broke into orbs of dark light and disappeared.

The man appeared outside the Manor, and fired an arrow through the window. The window shattered, and the Halliwell sisters ran to see the dark man in the window. As Piper raised her hands to freeze him, he orbed out.

"Damn. We missed him again."

"What do we do? They want to vanquish us, we want to vanquish them, how do we expect to win?" Paige asked.

"Well, if we stay in here, we're safe; they can't get in unless they enter physically, and we can get in and out by orbing. They know that, apparently. So… we should be safe in here… At least until we know what to do about them."

The brothers waited for a while, but nothing happened.

"They're not coming!!" Greg was upset.

"Maybe they realized it's a trap?" Paul asked.

"It's a possibility. It was last time. Inference leads…"

Greg glared at the speaker, Jack. "Shut up, Jack"

"Greg, these are not stupid witches. To get them to come to us, we have to take away their safety net…"

"We have to take down that anti-teleportation field." Paul translated.

"Right."

"Damnit… I can't believe we're about to do this…" Greg sighed. "Well… let's go."

_To Be Continued_

_(The next installment is "Duality")_


End file.
